A Growing Friendship
by Daintyy
Summary: Jay meets a vulnerable Erin one Friday night, alone in a bar. She has no family or friends, no one to turn to. Could Jay be the person she needs?
1. Is It My Time To Die?

Is It My Time To Die?

I sit idly on the ragged and ripped bar stool. So much for comfort, all I have is a shooting pain in my lower back. Or maybe that is because of the 26 week baby I have growing in my stomach. Nonetheless, I sit here, gaze focused on the glass that is low on the clear liquid, thinking about absolutely nothing. The rain pours outside the cardboarded window, certain heavy drops shaking the unstable glass while also allowing a chilly breeze to enter. Do none of these bars have any sort of heating? I thought, my first thought since arriving. I take my right hand over to my left arm to pull up the thin material that is my coat, or jacket rather. It was certainly not doing the job in the cool temperatures of Chicago on this chillyFriday night but who has the money to buy a load of new winter clothes anyway? Not me. Not me with a baby that needs lots of clothes buying. Stretching my already owned clothes will have to do. After, I repeat the same action with my left hand to my right arm, unfortunately the chill not leaving.

A tear drops down my cheek but I am wiping it up swiftly so no one notices. I know i'm not at my best right now but I will not let myself cry in public. I cry enough at home. As I'm preoccupied with my drink, I never notice the glances thrown my way from a man across the bar.

When he approaches me, I tense up. This hasn't been the first time that I have been approached while alone and pregnant and honestly, it's scary. Scary knowing that I am more vulnerable. An easier target. If I wasn't pregnant then maybe I wouldn't be so scared. I mean, I would have a better chance at fighting back if they wanted to take me out of the bar or I would comply and allow them to take me, drag me if they have to and take me to my death. That's what happens with women alone, most of them drunk, right? But I know that is unfair on my unborn child. I must live, for her. I must be safe, for her. I must love her because that is what she deserves. But tonight, I don't have the strength for that.

"I don't think you should be out on your own, especially in a place like this. Let me take you home." Is this the line that all murders use when they have found their victim? And do they all use a soft but serious tone as well?

"I'm ok, thank you." I almost burst out laughing at my reply, I am far from ok. I lift my head up to get a better look at the man stood on my left. He's clean shaven with bright eyes and has porcelain skin. Quite attractive, actually.

His features hardened and he stares at me more intensely, "please. Let me take you home."

Hm, his manor is kind of sexy. I like it. I look to my empty glass and decide that I will go with this man. This bar was overpriced anyway!

He accepts my outstretched hand, gently helping me to my feet where he allows me to walk towards the door first. His hands are smooth and soft, maybe he moisturised for when he is digging my grave later on, to prevent cracks in his hands.

He swoops in front, opening the heavy door for me. Everyone, we have a gentleman on our hands! I whisper 'thank you' and I know he heard me because he gives his head a little nod. After exiting the bar, I stop briefly, allowing him to walk past me so I can follow him to where he chooses my place of death. The alleyway? Or what about a field just outside of Chicago?

Turns out he just takes me to his car. Surprisingly, he opens the passenger side door for me and waits for me to be comfortably seated before he closes it. I had to put on a facade for that; I am never comfortable in my current condition. The car is cold but once he gets in and roars the engine, the heating comes on. It starts to get warmily cozy, almost like if you closed your eyes you would feel like you're at home, on your plush sofa during Christmas time, wrapped in the arms of the person you love. For me, I'm not. I'm telling a strange man I met 5 minutes ago my address.

"What were you drinking?" he asks.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was water. I'm not drinking and I haven't been drinking lately," I respond in a feisty tone also moving my hand to rest on the bottom of my stomach.

He nods again, seeming satisfied that I'm not drinking while pregnant.

"Why were you at the bar alone?"

"I personally love sitting in rotting bars on my own. It's extremely fun. I saw that you were sat with a few men, maybe you should try sitting on your own. I definitely recommend it while you're pregnant too, it's extra fun," I snap.

His eyebrows raise a little from my unexpected response.

"Sorry. I was just…drowning my sorrows in water."

"Don't worry about it." His reply was serious, I'm glad he isn't upset by my outburst.

Before he can keep interrogating me, I'm the one to ask a question. Not that I really care anyway. "Have you got a job?"

His response was not immediate, so I glance over to him instead of the road and realise that he is concentrating on the road, more specifically the speed bumps. He slows the car, making the journey more bearable for me. I smile at the gesture and for the first time tonight I get the impression that he is genuinely looking out for me. I also notice how his tongue peaks out a little bit while he's concentrating. Cute.

"I'm uhh… I'm a detective with the CPD." Although he didn't sound confident at the start, by the end he sounded like he hadn't been more sure of anything in his life.

"A cop." My hand immediately flies to my face, hiding my expression of how a cop is driving me home. "That's...great."

There's no response again but I notice his tongue is peaking back out which makes me turn towards the road again and I realise we are parking. We are not directly outside my house but I suppose on a Friday night everyone is already home, so the streets are full.

I'm unbuckling my seatbelt when my door swings open, his hand in front of me, gesturing once again to help me up. Of course I oblige, I do need help but I also want to feel his silky smooth hands again. He is hesitant to let go but once I have rounded the car he does and I start my walk back to my house. I have to admit I am shocked when I hear his boots hitting the pavement, indicating that he is following me. Oh no, what if he is going to kill me in my own home so it takes ages for someone to find me so he can flea the country? This thought is soon gone as I feel a light pressure to my back where I realise he is resting his hand as we walk. I don't mind, it's nice.

When we reach my front door, I grab my keys from my pocket but fumble to actually open the door. He reaches over, his smooth hands brushing my not so smooth ones, takes my key and opens the front door and enters. Ok, he really is going to kill me. The door is shut with care after I enter, and I awkwardly start to shrug my jacket off.

In the corner of my eye I see him walk towards my hallway table, pick up a pen and rummage for a bit of scrap paper. I mean, a bit rude but I will ignore it as I am intrigued.

"I'm Jay, by the way." He turns sharply to write something on that paper but also so I can't see him grinning from his realisation that he rhymed unintentionally.

I say nothing but watch him closely.

He puts the pen down, next to my keys and makes his way towards the door. "Call me if you need anything," he says before he exits my home and leaves me standing there with a small smile on my face.

I'm quick to lock the door so I can run upstairs into my bedroom, ignoring the number now left to lie on my hallway table and stand on the right side of my bedroom window, giving me good access to see where he parked his car. I watch as he gets in and drives away into the night sky.


	2. Teamwork

Teamwork

The next morning, I'm in no rush to get ready. Which is why I make my way down the stairs, plopping my right foot on the step, followed by my left, till I reach the cold hard wood floor at the bottom. I stride past the paper by the man, who claims his name is Jay, left. It's almost as if it glistens, and it catches my attention and I have to look at it. His number. I go in search of my phone and decide to give him a call.

He's quick to answer, with a jolly 'hey.'

"Hi, it's me Erin, pregnant lady from last night." Lady? That's a bit extravagant, I have never been lady-like in my life.

"Hey Erin." Even though I can't see him, I know he has a smile on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. It was kinda rough for me. I was wondering... if you would meet up with me? Maybe at a coffee shop somewhere? I'd like to thank you in person." There's nothing stopping him from showing up at my house, he knows where I live but he agrees to meet at a coffee shop not too far from where I live. As soon as we hang up, i'm running as fast as I can back up the stairs, a giddy smile on my face.

\--

I'm apprehensive of how I should approach Jay when I spot him entering the establishment. Luckily I have a few more minutes to think about it as I watch him walk over to the counter to order his beverage. My worries are gone when he slides into the booth, wearing a big grin. I smile back and start to spill my heart out before he can say anything.

"Jay, I'm so sorry I acted like that yesterday, that's not me...usually. Anyway i'm embarrassed so I want to make it up to you by saying thank you and showing you I am not full of attitude. Anyway, If I hadn't left with you I'm not sure that I would have made it home. I appreciate how you looked out for me last night."

"Hey hey, it's okay. I didn't want to leave you last night, I know this sounds bad but I have to admit I did think you were drinking alcohol so I didn't want you to drive home. Assuming that you drove there of course."

"No, I got a cab there but I appreciate you would do that for me. You're the only one who has looked out for me in a while," I reply, my small smile returning back to my face.

"You haven't got anyone else?" he questions.

"No, just me and her," I say, putting both my hands on my stomach so it is clear that I am talking about my unborn child. I know that my reply was just a whisper, maybe giving Jay the impression that I am unsure but I know more than anything I am sure that I will try my best to give my little girl the life she deserves.

"You're not with the father?"

Hm, I wonder if this boy's mother ever told him about personal business. He knows where I live and he now has my number, a few little extra information can't do any harm.

"Nope, he was a one night stand. I have no interest in getting to know him. I also haven't told him about her either."

His eyes pop a little at my statement but they soon return back to normal after he realises it's not his business anyway. Although I am glad when he decides to change the subject.

"Are you all prepared?"

"Yeah, I have her crib and changing table set up but that is about it. I don't have any decorations or her wardrobe set up."

"A wardrobe? I could set it up for you?"

"Jay… really it's fine" It's really not fine, I can't do it in my state and I have no one else to ask.

"If I don't Erin, who will?"

"I'd hire someone." He laughs.

"You don't need to do that. I'll do it, free of charge." The grin that crept on his face is the biggest I've seen yet.

"Are you free all day today?" Although I am worried he will reject, I release my breath when I hear his response.

"I am."

"What about today then?" I'm most certainly pushing my luck here.

"Perfect." Oh wow. Jay will be at home for a second time in two days.

After some more chatter about life, his eagerness is back and our conversation goes back to the wardrobe.

"I need to go home first to get some tools but i'll meet you at your house. I know where you live." The wink he gives me before he leaves the booth and exits makes my heart flutter.

"Okay, see you later." I doubt he even heard me but I don't think about it too much and decide to make my way home.

\--

I giggle when I open my front door, Jay stood there flexing his arms. I haven't giggled in a while and it feels great.

"Come on in, Mr. Muscle," I greet.

"Thank you ma'am." Why is he such a dork? And why do I love his dorkiness so much? I watch him carry his bag, which I assume he has brought the tools in, to my coat rack where he places it down gently, shrugs his coat off and unties his shoes.

He brings me out of my staring trance when he says, "Upstairs, yeah?"

I gesture to the stairs to let him know that my baby's room is, in fact, up the stairs. He trudges up and while he does so I ask, "Would you like a drink? I have juice or water, no alcohol, sorry."

I hear him shout back 'Juice is fine!' before I entered the kitchen to make him a glass of juice while also hoping my juice making skills are perfect to impress him. Lame, right? I'm dressed in a stretched t-shirt with joggers, minimal makeup and I am trying to impress a man by making him a drink. Of juice! Might as well add some ice cubes.

I make my way to my daughter's room, the familiar route making me smile knowing that she will be here before I know it. Upon entrance, I see Jay sitting cross legged on the cream carpet, his tongue back to sticking out a little. Before I even look down I know he's reading the instructions, concentrating intensely.

"Here's your drink, i'll place it on the changing table," I say as I make my way across the room.

"Thank you." Jay seems startled, like he hadn't heard me come in. He flings the instruction booklet across the floor, away from his tools and clears his throat.

"I don't… I don't need that."

Yet another giggle escapes from my lips as I walk over to the only chair in the room. Apart of me wants him to be quick so I can start organising so I can give my girl a tidy room to come home to but apart of me also wants him to take so long so I can stare at his beautiful face. The company is quite nice too, I haven't had that in a while either.

My afternoon is spent watching the man in front of me attempting to put together a wardrobe, him subtly glancing over towards the instruction booklet every few minutes. His tongue cannot stay inside his mouth for longer than five minutes. Even his small movements to take a sip of his drink I find entertaining.

The aroma in the room smells of freshly washed sheets and with me rubbing the bottom of my stomach where my shirt rose a little, I fall into a blissful sleep. When I wake up two hours later, my baby girl's blanket that was once draped over the side of her crib is draped over me, covering the bottom half of my arms all the way past my stomach to the middle of my thighs. I'm hit with an intense feeling of guilt, guilt that I fell asleep and left Jay in a house he is not familiar with. Luckily, I see him picking up the plastic bags that once contained nuts and bolts, his focus still on the wardrobe as it was earlier. His trance doesn't make him aware that I am no longer asleep, so I can't be too surprised of his shocked reaction when I walk over to him and place my right arm around his waist, left hand finding its place on his toned stomach as my gesture to show my gratitude. He reacts by placing this left arm around my shoulder, holding me close and placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head. His fingertips brush against my arm, they're smooth and calming, making me relax and feel safe.

"Thank you, Jay. I love it."

"It's my pleasure."

He leans his head on mine briefly before we unwrap ourselves and he goes to tidy up his tools and the no longer needed cardboard. Like building the wardrobe wasn't enough, he tidies the unneeded stuff in the room, discarding it where appropriate. I've smiled so much since I met Jay, which I guess almost makes me a professional at it now and I can't help but smile at the wonderful job he did. When he comes back into the room, I say, "we make a great team."

"Oh, we do, do we?"

Since I don't want him to leave just yet, I bring up the idea of us actually being a team and putting my baby's clothes, which I have to admit I need to go shopping for more, on hangers and into my newly built wardrobe. That signature grin is back and I know Jay is happy to stay and help for a bit longer. So that's what we do. I am now the one who sits cross legged on the carpet, carefully taking out a few t shirts I have bought for my girl and lovingly placing them on the hangers. After a quick admire of each item of clothing, I pass it to jay who hangs it on the rail. I feel like I have made Jay do enough labour, so I insist that I will put all the baby grows in the draw while he takes a break.

"Yeah, awesome teamwork,." I say when I finish. We both let out a childish chuckle at my statement.

It's getting late in the evening and Jay explains how he has to go but still informs me that I should ring him if I need to. The least I can do is walk him down to the front door and express my thanks to his amazing work. I tell him it would be nice if we were able to become friends, which he agrees, and it isn't until he says he will text me sometime before he makes his way to his car, once again driving off, but this time it is into a warm yellow and orange sunset.


	3. Gifts

A/N - Sorry this is short! Next few chapters will be longer!

Gifts

On Sunday morning, I'm woken by a gentle knocking on my front door. So gentle, I am not sure if I heard correctly. The thought of Jay being at my door pops into my head, so I brush my hair down with my fingertips, put back on my pajama bottoms, grab my fluffy robe that is hanging from the back of my bedroom door and make my way to the stairs. My hair is the first thing I noticed upon passing my hallway mirror, it's messy and very unpresentable but I can't keep mystery man waiting so I trot along to the door. I open the door and there he is stood, eyes cast down towards a black shopper bag, hands tucked into his jacket, serving the same attractiveness as he did the other day.

"Hello," I say lightly, opposite to my heart that is beating hard in my chest. The chance of it not being Jay was slim so I'm not sure why I am slightly surprised to see him. Maybe it's because we never agreed to see each other so soon and I look very… not cute right now!

"Hey, um… I have a gift for you. I was wondering if I could come in for a little while?" he says.

"Of course." The bag that is with him is quite large, so I open my front door wider, giving him enough room to come in. When he discards his shoes and coat, I follow him to my living room. He sets the bag on my coffee table, landscape so when I round the table I am facing it.

"You may open it now, if you'd like."

I raise my eyebrows at him but laugh at the audacity of Jay giving me permission to do something when we are at my home, under my roof of the house where I pay the bills. The gold sticker that holds the bag closed is ripped with ease, and I open the bag and take a peak from my birds eye view. I'm confused at first, unsure of what it is so I lift out the item of clothing, gasping at what is now occupying my hands. It's a coat. An extremely nice, and probably, expensive coat.

"Jay… this is," I'm speechless but quick to find the words to continue, "this is such a gorgeous coat Jay, thank you." I bring the coat to my chest, smiling at the kindness of Jay.

He approaches me and takes me in his arms, then lifting his left arm to move some hair behind my ear and wiping my face from the fallen tears. It wasn't until he did this that I realised I had been crying.

"I noticed that you don't have any winter coats, at least not hung up in the entrance. I hope you like it." His reply that came in a soft tone was not helping me and my hormones which is why we stood for a further two minutes in a hug.

"Sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying. This is so lovely Jay, I love it." My watery eyes meet his clear ones and it's almost as if I can see a bit of love there.

"It's no problem. Look, I can't stay because I have to meet my up with my brother so I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, um Jay… could you maybe come with me to my next appointment?" Bringing out my subtle puppy dog eyes was not my proudest moment but it seemed to work after he agreed, telling me to send him the details and he will be there.

Once he leaves, I make my way back to the living room to admire my new coat. It's thick for warmth, made out of a soft black material that will fall just before my knees. My autumn Jackets are cleared, making room to hang my new coat like a trophy.


	4. Comfort

Comfort

After having nothing to do but get ready this morning, I set off a little bit earlier than I normally would have for my 28 week appointment. This time though, Jay would be joining me. The clock in my car shows me that it is 11:50am, just ten more minutes until I am expected to be called into the midwife's room. I'm usually punctual to all my appointments, so I exit my car to make sure I keep my on time streak and make my way to the reception to sign myself in. The walls in the room are painted white but it is clear they no longer hold the bright white colour they were once painted with but now showing an ivory colour. Posters of babies on the wall calm me when I see their smiling faces; knowing one day that will be me. The navy coloured chairs at first glance look uncomfortable but once sat down provide cushioning for your back and bottom.

When I finish at the desk, I turn around to find myself a seat and I see him sitting there, his signature grin plastered on his face, staring up at me.

"Hello you." He says this like he is shocked to see me, like we haven't had this scheduled for two weeks.

"Huh, well fancy seeing you here on this fine Thursday lunch time." I say, sitting in the seat beside him.

"Well, you know, I was forced to come."

"Hey! I did not force you," I pout.

"I know you didn't, i'm just kidding." He grasps my hand, stroking his thumb over it and raises his head to look me directly in the eyes.

"Good because I could still comfortably kick your ass."

"Woah, hang on a minute. If you want to kick my ass we can arrange something for later," he says, smirking.

The door that leads to the examination rooms corridor swings open, showing a slim figured nurse with dark hair shouting my name. Usually for my appointments I am waiting for what feels like ages as they're never on time. What a coincidence they're on time when Jay is here.

We make our way to the room, the corridor bleak and bland, and enter the room that has my midwife in it. "Hello, Erin!," her cheerful tone greets.

"Hey Mila," I reply.

The room has always calmed me, reading posters of reassurance on the cream coloured walls was all I had to pass time when checks were being performed. Except this time I would have Jay to distract me. He does just that, we chat and get along while my midwife takes the necessary checks to make sure me and my baby are fine.

The exciting part to my appointment is fast approaching and I can't keep a wide smile from creeping onto my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Jay asks, helping me up from my chair so we can walk to the bed for the ultrasound.

"I'm excited to see my baby."

"I'm excited too."

"Okay Erin, you know the drill," Mila interrupts.

I lay back, bringing my top up, noticing an intense stare coming from Jay. This is the first time he's seen my bare stomach and the love I see in his eyes are indescribable. He scoots his chair closer, grabbing my fidgeting right hand with his left and rests his elbows on the side of the bed. Both of our focuses are on the monitor, waiting for the image of my baby to pop up. Mila swirls the wand over the cool jelly, allowing a black and white image to showcase on the screen. Jay squeezes my hand when he sees her, laying in lots of water in my womb. I'm enthralled as Mila takes my baby's measurements followed by her telling me that she is growing perfectly. Since it is Jay's first time here with me, and by the look of amazement on his face I'm guessing this is the first time he has ever been to see an ultrasound on screen before, Mila goes through and shows my baby's limbs, showing us both that she still has five toes on each foot and still has five fingers on each hand. The look on Jay's face is a sight I never want to forget, which he makes it difficult for me anyways as the look of love remains while Mila wipes the gel off and we prepare to leave.

I leave the doctor's office with new sonogram pictures, perfect for my empty picture frames at home.

"I have to go back to work but I'll see you Saturday? Maybe then you can kiss my ass," Jay says.

"Jay!" I'm momentarily incompetent to finish what I have to say to Jay as a fit of giggles take over me. "I did not say that! Just you wait, I am definitely going to be kicking your ass boy." My reply is slightly muffled as Jay brings me in for a quick hug before pulling back and jogging back to his car as I raise my right leg up to pretend to playfully kick him.

We make our way to our respective cars, him going back to work and me making my way home.

\--

What I didn't expect on my late Thursday evening was an aggressive knock on my door. Thankfully, it was just Jay. An angry Jay. I let him in, allowing him to take off his coat and shoes to make the short distance to the lounge. He paces in front of my couch for a few moments until I enter and gesture that I made him a drink and will place it on the coffee table, under a coaster of course, for him to drink to try to calm down. Eventually he sits, in a slouched position in the middle of my sofa. His eyes are closed and he sighs deeply. I decide to sit down too, directly next to him on his right, his right thigh and my left thigh touching. I'm sat up slightly so I put my left arm around his shoulders, my hand stroking the hair on the side of his head.

"Tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a question, I didn't expect a yes or no answer, I was telling him; I want to know what is up.

He grunts. "Work," is all he manages to say a moment after me.

We're still getting to know each other, is it too early to be using pet names? I choose the safest option and refer to him by his name.

"Jay, please tell me what's wrong," I whisper.

When nothing follows but silence I place my right hand firmly on his chest to help myself prop me up. My left arm falls from his shoulders and finds its residence back at my side. I'm no longer facing forward, I've turned to look directly to Jay. I want to gain his attention, so I tap lightly on his toned chest. My effort is successful when he opens his eyes, striking me with the same feeling I got when I first saw them. A sense of guilt fulfills me when I notice his eyes are glassy looking from the tears building up.

For the last time, I whisper so quietly "tell me" before he finally opens up.

"It was a rough day at work," he starts. He explains to me how his job works and the heartache that happens within it. I nod occasionally because I want him to know I'm listening and here for him. Afterall, he was here for me this afternoon. When he finishes, I embrace him in a hug. I turn my head to kiss him on the cheek but it seems he had the same intention and our lips meet. Short, sweet and calming. After a too short of a period for my liking, I pull back and let out a small giggle.

"I'm really sorry about that." His hands go to my waist and his tone is far from remorseful which keeps me giggling. I lean in, kissing him on the lips, except this time it is not accidental and it's longer.

When I pull back, I let out a "don't worry about it." We're both smiling like idiots. I look towards the clock. It's late. It would be mean to make Jay leave, so instead I asked if he would like to stay the night. He agrees, fake yawns and tells me that he is extremely tired and would like to go to bed. The gentleman that he is waits near the stairs while I lock up and turn everything off. He seems skittish but as we walk up the stairs hand in hand he's calmer and even promises me that he will be a perfect guest and will keep his hands to himself. Not that I would complain if he didn't.

We are not even in my room for ten seconds before Jay starts stripping.

"Which side do you like to sleep on?" he asks.

"The left," I point before entering my small en suite to get ready for bed. I'm quick as I enter back into the bedroom, excitement eating me up. Jay is already laying down with the duvet pulled up to his chest, looking snuggly. The corner of my duvet side of the bed is lifted delicately so I can slip in next to him. As soon as my lamp is switched off, I settle back against the pillows, an arm finds its way across my stomach. Jay leans in close, kisses me on the head and wishes me a good night's sleep all before he leans back slightly to drift off to sleep. Here I am, content, going to sleep next to a man I feel I am slowly falling in love with.


End file.
